classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
Jamie Prester
=Jamie Prester= http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/dolls/jamieprester1.png Name: Jamie Andrew Prester Gender: Male Age: 35 (looks 25ish) Birthdate: February 29, 2016 Birthplace: Bracket City, NH Height: 5'8" Weight: 131 lbs Build: Skinny Eye Color: Blue-grey Hair Color: Strawberry blond fading to grey Parents: Jordan and Alicia Prester Status: Married to Morgan Prester (née Stein) IM Screen Name: Player: Cameo Theme Song: Lost! by Coldplay Appearance Jamie is a rather girly-looking man; he could probably be mistaken for a flat-chested girl, especially given his haircut. (He tried cutting his hair once. It just made him look like a butch chick.) Speaking of said oddly-colored hair, both colors are natural; his hair grows in strawberry blond, then turns grey when it hits a certain length. This is, presumably, a side effect of his power. He's slightly shorter than average (his stressful childhood and adolescence wasn't kind to him), but only by an inch or two. He looks a decade or so younger than he is, because of his power. His standard clothing is a long-sleeved shirt or jacket over a T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Personality Jamie is cripplingly shy, socially awkward, and has a nasty case of LSE. He's also rather self-conscious about his looks and his name, since people tend to expect it to be a girl's name. His other defining characteristic is that he's surprisingly unflappable; nothing really fazes him, no matter how weird. Less surprisingly (rather predictably, in fact), he's intelligent, sensitive and artistic, even though he believes everything he touches turns to suck. Power Power Class: 1 Jamie has the capacity to survive pretty much anything, without dying or even suffering major injuries for very long; the latter are healed/regenerated back to normal in minutes, much like Brianna's power, but the former appears to work independently of his healing factor, given that he's survived things that would otherwise have killed him instantly (i.e. before the healing could kick in). However, decapitation will kill him permanently (and it has to actually be severed or at least have a large hole punched all the way through it; merely having his head/brain mashed into a pulp wouldn't be enough on its own, but being shot in the head with large-caliber bullets might do the trick), although he has no way of knowing this. He also appears to have a reduced sensitivity to pain above a certain severity; his reaction to, say, falling off a cliff is likely to be no more than a groan. He also seems to be preternaturally accident-prone, due to a combination of clumsiness and sheer bad luck. However, this is probably not a power per se. His healing factor has also prevented him from physically aging past his mid-twenties, although it'll take longer for it to become obvious that this is the result of a power rather than just having really good genes. Background As mentioned in Brianna's bio, Mr. and Mrs. Prester, while well-meaning, were incompetent and clueless parents; they never noticed that Brianna was using him as her own personal chew toy. They also lavished most of their attention on their firstborn daughter, leaving Jamie stuck in her shadow. (They appeared to be unaware of the imbalance.) He's never wanted for material belongings, but that's the one exception to the rule. The main reason he's so nervous and LSE-riddled, as I'm sure you can guess, is that Brianna's constant stream of abuse has worn down his self-worth to nothing and left him perpetually afraid he'll do something to provoke another blow. He despises and fears her, but still considers himself inferior to her. This has dissipated considerably since he left for college, but it'll never be completely gone. He struck up a friendship with Morgan Stein in 2030, which awkwardly stumbled its way into becoming a romance around 2032. They were married on July 18, 2038, shortly after graduating college. However, both parties are sufficiently emotionally damaged for it to escape their notice that, no, a close bond between a male and a female where neither party is homosexual does not lead inexorably into love. They never did have actual feelings for each other. is mainly here to inform people playing particularly perceptive characters or the ones who can sense romance. They're not blatantly lacking in chemistry or anything, so it shouldn't be immediately obvious to everyone else; the only significant tip-off is that they never make lewd comments about each other or otherwise express much interest in each other's bodies. Category:CamChars